Graveyard Happenings
by Dov5e
Summary: Sadie needs to blow off some steam. So naturally she goes to yell at Anubis. But it isn't Anubis who she finds lurking at the graveyard... PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE READ OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. just kidding.
1. Chapter 1

**SADIE**

I was pretty stinking mad.

At Anubis.

I mean, he kisses me then leaves me in the middle of nowhere. On my birthday.

Thanks for the help.

So I decided to confront him. I know, brilliant idea Sadie. It would have the added bonus of being able to let off some steam. I had been cooped up in the Warehouse _forever._ After being stuck in a house with a cat goddess, in the Training won't last me forever. So maybe I wasn't really mad at Anubis. Oh well.

So where better to look for the god of funerals, then in a graveyard?

After escaping Carter and training, (Sorry, Walt) I went straight to the nearest graveyard. I just happened to pick the creepiest graveyard in the entire state. The entire thing seemed to be covered in cobwebs, and dark and scary, right out of a horror movie. All the tombstones were so worn and faded you almost couldn't see the words anymore.

I figured nobody would want to be with ten miles of the place, so they wouldn't see or hear some random girl screaming at thin air, and possibly blowing up stuff.

I really need to find better ways to release my frustration.

I pushed open the gate without too much trepidation. After all, I was Sadie Kane, magician of the House of Life, descendent of the Pharaohs, recent host of Isis, goddess of magic. Sounds pretty cool right? Plus I was almost always safe in graveyards because of Anubis. So I figured I was ok.

Still, the gate made a long screeching noise as it opened and I winced at the unearthly sound.

I shuffled through the grassy path quietly, slightly put off by the creepy wind through the trees and the lone call of some bird. I kicked a stone and some innocent patches of dirt to try and get rid of the jitters.

I shivered; I should have brought a jacket.

"You need a coat."

I jumped at this and gave a little gasp of surprise. Where the bloody hell had that come from?

I swiveled around frantically trying to find the source. My eyes fell on a boy sitting against a tombstone. He had silky, pitch-black hair, a handsome face that looked slightly Italian, and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was frighteningly pale, like a corpse's. He wore a ragged-looking aviator jacket with black jeans torn in several places. Except for minor differences, I could have been looking at Anubis.

Who was this bloke? And why was he here?

He smirked at my shocked expression.

"Did I startle you?"

I glared at him. "Who are you?"

He smiled, unaffected by my death-glare, stood up and dusted himself off lightly. He held out a hand for me to shake.

"Nico Di Angelo at your service." His tone mocking.

So it wasn't Anubis. You can never be too sure. I hesitated before leaning over and shaking his hand. It was rough, like Carter's after he'd been using his sword.

"Sadie Kane. So _Nico_," My tone was equally as mocking. "What are you doing here?"

Nico merely raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

I narrowed my eyes and we just stared at each other for a while.

I broke the quiet tentatively.

"So…" I had no idea what to say next.

"So." He agreed.

We stared at each other till a SPLASH! broke the tense silence and Nico looked up in surprise as a wet droplet of water fell from the tree branch above us and onto his nose. He went cross-eyed trying to see it and his face was so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

Nico stared at me like I was crazy, but I could see the smile the flitted across his face, like he couldn't help it either.

I at him after catching my breath, and noticed an iPod and headphones sticking out of one of his pockets.

"Got any good songs on that?"

Nico glanced down, surprised that I noticed.

"Yeah, you like Green day?"

I smiled. "Yep."

We started talking about the randomest things, nothing to do with personal life, as if we'd established an unspoken rule. Nico was easier to talk to than Carter or Amos. I didn't have to deal with crazy Egyptian gods and goddesses, the House of Life, training, and worrying about impending doom at all. It felt good to get away from my hectic life. This was a much better way of releasing stress then yelling insults at the god of funerals. Or taking it out on Carter. (Carter didn't appreciate it much)It felt incredibly relieving.

I glanced down at my watch.

"Crap, my brother's going to be looking for me! I'd better go." I exclaimed and shot to my feet from where I was sitting on the grass.

Nico looked up with poorly concealed disappointment. I barely hid my grin. It seemed Nico enjoyed talking to me too.

"Oh, ok. I should probably be going too."

I hesitated. "Would you want to meet here again tomorrow?" I asked tentatively. My face flushed. Why was I acting like this? I was Sadie Kane. I shouldn't be blushing at this guy I just met. But yet…

His chocolate eyes brightened, showing off thick lashes. "Sure."

"Same time?" I asked.

Nico nodded mutely.

I grinned and dashed off through the creaky gate, slamming it shut behind me.

"See ya tomorrow!" I called waving over my shoulder. Nico grinned back at me, and turned back to the graveyard.

I turned back to the road ahead of me. With my luck I'd hit a tree branch and make a total full of myself.

I was going to get it when I got back to the Twenty-first Nome, but I couldn't hide the genuine smile that unfolded across my face.

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story….sigh. There are just too many great ideas in this world. Please review a lot and I'll update sooner. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 6 reviews for my first chapter! I'm so happy! Sorry for the long wait, writing like twelve other stories at the moment. Thank you to all who favorited/followed! **

**seas secret keeper6****-it's ok, I love annoying comments!(mostly because I make them myself) I think Nico and Sadie are **_**perfect **_**together. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**Zarosian Chaos****- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**PercyJacksonAndKaneChronicles-THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**yashendra2797****- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**Riddle Goddess**** -THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**Terri M****- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**On with the show !**

**SADIE**

I didn't even have a chance to get inside before Carter intercepted me.

"Where were you?" He demanded. Carter sounded angry. I suppose I would be too, if my brother just randomly decided to drop off the face of the Earth, but that's not the point.

"I needed to blow off some steam; I was only gone for an hour or two."

Carter glared at me. "You could have been attacked! Bast is freaking out! Nobody knew where you were! Even _Bast _couldn't find you, and she's, like, your protector or something! Do you know how worried we were?"

Wow. Talk about taking a chill pill. I did feel guilty though at Bast and Carter's expense. But I can take care of myself. I was worried about Bast though. If Carter was like _this, _who knows what _Bast_ is going to be like.

I wiped my boots on the doormat and placed them to the side, buying myself some time.

"I just felt so...stressed and so …cooped up in here. I just needed to get away for a little bit." I gave him pleading eyes.

His expression softened a bit and I knew he understood. After all, the weight of the entire freaking world was on our shoulders and plus the added stress of hosting Egyptian gods and goddesses, not to mention training other magician while we were still learning ourselves. Who wouldn't need a vacation?

"I understand, but you still should have at least told us." He said his tone soft but determined.

I nodded, looking ashamed. Maybe that was laying it on a bit thick.

"So where were you?"

"I went to yell at Anubis."

_Technically_ that's what I originally set off to do… I felt guilty lying, but I had a feeling Carter wouldn't exactly be thrilled to find out I spent a couple of hours talking with some random guy in a graveyard. Bast even less.

But Nico was nice. Normal. Away from all the confusion of the Egyptian world. So being the rebellious person that I am, tomorrow I'm going to sneak out again, which is definitely going to be way harder than it was before.

Carter groaned. "Sadie, do we really need another god pissed off at us?"

I glared at him. "He's not pissed off, it's fine." I paused to let this sink in. "I'm going to go take a shower." I announced and began my trek upstairs leaving a still slightly irate Carter behind.

The next day, after a morning confrontation from my favorite cat goddess, I went researching in the library. The only other person in the library was Felix, looking up a book on penguins, no surprise there.

"Hey Sadie!" he called from his perch on a wooden stool in front of dark-aged desk. The green lamp in the corner showered bright light upon a heavy-looking tome with inked black and white images on sepia pages.

"Hello Felix," I said with a light smile. Felix had to be the youngest trainee here and everyone treated him like a little brother.

I glanced around the room tentatively for Carter. The library was massive, brimming with knowledge, and most likely Carter's favorite place. The ancient room was filled to the ceiling with books, some brightly colored, some written in different languages, some layered in dust; some weren't even books, rather scrolls and scraps of paper. There were various little clay people standing around like statues on pedestals; the _shabti, _our tiny doll librarians who leave behind an almost painful remembrance of Zia.

Forcing myself to turn away from that train of thought, I said goodbye to Felix and left the room. Where was Carter? It's always good to figure out where the person you're sneaking by is, so you don't run into them. Yes, I speak from personal experience.

WUMPH

My vision blurred slightly as I knocked heads with whoever I just ran into. I looked up sharply. Carter, just the person I had been looking for.

"Watch where you're going!" I exclaimed. Never mind the fact that I had been the one daydreaming.

"Me?" Carter frowned irritably.

"Yes, you!"

Carter rolled his eyes and walked past me with his nose stuck loftily in the air, just to get on my nerves. And it worked.

I gritted my teeth, but didn't make any movement to yell at him. I was already late for meeting Nico. I _really_ didn't need to get into a full-blown argument right now. Carter's usual everlasting patience (at least compared to mine) had grown increasingly short as more and more time passed without any news of Zia or Set.

Bast was upstairs in a sunlit balcony, and Carter was heading towards what suspiciously looked like the library. I was free.

I gave a sudden mischievous smile at the empty hallway. I was free.

But what would the others think?

My happy expression changed rapidly to an unsure one. They wouldn't be happy I snuck out again. I tightened my hair in my ponytail; a nervous gesture.

Maybe I should leave a note.

Yes, a note! But what would I say?

I jogged up the red-carpeted staircase and hurried into my room.

Paper…Paper…

I snatched a piece of paper and pen from my (admittedly messy) desk, and bent over the sheet.

_Carter,_

_Don't freak out, I went to go talk to Anubis again. _

_I took my wand plus I'm with a god, I'll be fine. Be back soon!_

_Sadie_

I capped my pen and ran back downstairs. I placed it clearly in the middle of the kitchen table so he would see it. If my luck held, Carter would be in the library all afternoon and not even notice my absence.

I grinned and headed into the foyer. I slipped my boots on and made sure my wand was secured tightly on my belt. I yanked open the door and stepped into the cold ocean air. I closed it behind me silently and walking off, grinning, to go find a boy in a graveyard.

**REVIEWS=HAPPINESS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please don't kill me! Supposed to be fluffy chapter. Hopefully.**

**SADIE**

As soon as I entered the graveyard, I noticed Nico. He was kind of hard to miss; dressed in all black, his pale face stood out from a mile away.

I stepped through the creaky iron gate and down the small dirt trail lined with the occasional dandelion. The stone rectangles faced toward the brown strip of path that used to be covered with gravel. I could tell from the clumped of small rocks and various scattered spots of gray.

The graveyard hadn't changed at all since I left; even Nico appeared not to have moved a muscle. I suppose that was to be expected, but it still seemed weird.

"Hey."

I called out as a way of greeting as I stopped under the dark tree, naked of leaves in its fall dress. Nico leaned against the trunk.

"Hey." He answered.

"What's up?"

"The sky."

I grinned.

"No, really."

He gave a sigh, but his shining eyes told me he didn't mind.

"Well today, I stayed with my cousin and annoyed the crap out of him."

"No school?"

Not that I really cared, but I was curious.

"Na, I dropped out."

"Me too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"At fourteen?"

I mirrored his expression.

"Family emergency. What's your excuse?"

Sort of, kinda of the truth….

"Same."

I shrugged. I noticed an old wire bench, next to the tree, which must have been the center of the graveyard, because three other paths spiraled out from it in different directions. I strode over and inspected the bench for any life-threatening signs of decay. It only had a couple spots of rust and I deemed it safe enough to sit.

Nico had followed me over to the bench and decided to sit next to me. It seemed he'd had enough standing around.

"So, Sadie,"

He began slowly.

"So, Nico,"

I mimicked.

He smiled before continuing.

"How was your day?"

I blinked and tilted my head in confusion.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"It seemed like a good conversation starter."

I shrugged right back at him.

"I don't know, good? I had to evade my brother to come here. He wasn't happy yesterday when I took off."

Nico nodded like he understood. "My sister used to be really protective of me."

"Not anymore?"

There was just something about the way he said it that seemed so….final.

He looked down at his hands sadly.

"She, um, died."

"Oh."

Insert awkward silence.

"I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault."

I knew that, but I still felt bad for bringing it up.

Nico shifted in his seat.

"Where's your coat? I thought I told you you needed one."

I glanced down at myself and noticed that I had somehow missed that I wasn't wearing my jacket. I shivered in the cold air.

"Forgot it."

Nico didn't say anything. A random thought came to me: This was just like the cheesy movie where the guy offers the girl his coat. I wish Nico would, I was freezing. There was a pause and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aren't you going to offer me your coat?"

Nico stared at me like I was crazy, but the corners of his mouth twitched up.

"But then _I'd_ be cold!"

So much for chivalry.

"Then what was all that talk about forgetting your coat for?"

"Because I didn't want you getting pneumonia."

I rolled my eyes, but Nico finally sighed and gave up his jacket, though in truth he didn't seem too sad about it.

"Happy now?"

He said mockingly.

I grinned mischievously.

"Yes."

I said as I wrapped it tighter around my body. The warm fleece on the inside of the heavy jacket heated me up fast and I leaned carefully against the back of the bench.

"So do anything else today besides annoy your cousin?"

Nico shrugged again; it seemed to be his favorite form of communication.

"Not really."

"Sounds boring."

I commented.

Nico raised a thin black eyebrow.

"Well, what did you do today, then?"

I had been doing training for most of today, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Annoying my brother, doing some research for a project."

He looked at me, brown eyes questioning.

"A project? I thought you weren't in school?"

I cursed mentally for his observantness. Observantness? Is that a word? Never mind, getting off topic.

"It's a family thing."

Nico sat back on the bench and nodded like he understood.

We chatted on and on about our day and life in general, though it seemed both Nico and I didn't want to dwell on that topic too much. He was vague, not offering any information on his family other than his annoying cousin (who I learned was named Percy) who he complained good-naturedly about and his dead sister, which he was even _more_ quiet about. But, hey, I probably wasn't any better.

I was having a great time, though and I am pretty sure Nico was too. I really was dreading heading back to the 21st Nome.

Sigh. I really should be heading back now. I told Nico goodbye and promised to meet him tomorrow at the same time, same place.

I strode past the granite head stones, ready to leave before I realized I was still wearing Nico's coat. I shed it and folded it over my arm as I turned around.

"Nico!"

Nico was staring off into space, eyes unfocused. He jumped in his seat as I shouted his name; I was already several yards away.

"Yes?"

He asked and then noticed the aviator's jacket in my arms and stood up and walked over to me. I handed it to him reluctantly; it was warm and comfortable. Nico smirked at my pouting expression. I scowled at his smirk, but it didn't have any real threat to it. I should probably say something.

"Um, thanks for the jacket."

Another smirk.

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the dirt path through the overgrown grass and weeds.

"Hey Sadie!"

Nico's accented voice called from behind me.

I spun around just as I had reached the gate, sending a puff of dirt swirling around my feet.

"Yah?"

Nico apparently decided it wasn't worth yelling across the graveyard and simply jogged lightly to where I was standing.

To my great surprise, Nico looked….nervous. What was wrong? He was fine a second ago. He ran his hand through his raven hair almost absentmindedly.

"You ok?" I asked.

His face flushed and replied with his own question.

"Do you like ice cream?"

"What?"

He rolled his chocolate eyes.

"You know, ice cream? Frozen milk and sugar? Tastes awesome?"

"I know what ice cream is! I was just surprised." I defended myself.

He rolled his eyes again.

"Do you like it or not?"

"Who doesn't?"

I was still confused as to why he was asking me this.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded mutely.

"Well, um," Nico shifted his feet again, pale hands now shoved in dark pockets, "I was wondering instead of coming here-" He motioned towards the dark graveyard we were standing in. "-you might want to meet up at The Ice Cream Shoppe? It's a couple blocks over on Marvin Drive."

I blushed a vibrant red. Was he asking me out? I realized that I really hoped he was asking me out and more blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Sure."

I said in a fail attempt at sounding casual.

"Cool."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

I said and pushed open the screeching gate as I smiled broadly at Nico. He too, gave me an overly large smile and his brown eyes sparkled.

With that, I set off towards home with a strangely hopeful feeling drifting through my wake.

**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at romance. Please tell me how I did. Conflict later on. The Ice Cream Shoppe and Marvin Dr. are not actual places. Do not go searching for them.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm UPDATING! SORRY my wonderful followers, I kinda got distracted…for like, five months. But I'm back. **

**This is not my favorite chapter but I hope to update a lot sooner. After this fluff story I'm going to have two continuations in which they find out about each others' lives because I couldn't decide which one I liked better.**

**Just a random FYI**

**Oh, and THANK YOU ALL MY ABSOLUTELY **_**SPECTACULAR**_** REVIEWERS WHO STAYED WITH ME THROUGH THIS HUGE BREAK! THANK YOU!**

**I will have a reviewer appreciation chapter sometime soon.**

**SADIE**

After escaping Carter for the third time in a row(I think he was expecting it this time) I strolled casually down the streets of New York, trying to blend in. It is, however, pretty bloody hard to blend whenever you're being trailed by a massive lion-creature and running for your life.

I managed, in New York City, the place where _everybody_ is strange, to be that person that stuck out. You know? That girl running down the boulevard, screaming random nonsense words? Yeah, that's me. People were staring at me with concern and annoyance, like a mental hospital escapee.

Not fun.

I was already late for my date with Nico, but I couldn't exactly show up with two monsters to destroy the ice cream place. That would go over well.

The lion creature stalked above my head in hidden crevices and on top of buildings, but I figured I'd better get to a more deserted area before I fought it. Because a crazy monster in the street equals police and I figured the last thing I needed was to be arrested. Especially when I was supposed to be safely sitting in a remote graveyard with a god.

I did a sharp turn into an alley way I'd seen last minute, my stupid flats skidding on the pavement. This is what I get for trying to dress up. My wand, thankfully, was tucked safely in my jeans.

The alley was completely empty except for a dumpster, a couple trash bins and cardboard boxes. A chain-link fence separated the end of the narrow path from the other side. I cursed under my breath, using words Carter definitely wouldn't approve of.

I glanced up at the fence and grabbed a hold of it when the sound of something landing. I spun around, grabbing my wand and brandishing it at the creature.

It was large, and unlike what I first thought, it wasn't completely a lion. The Sphinx glared at me with calculating human eyes and screeched loudly at me. It's golden fur encased its body and it angrily scraped its claws against the concrete, causing a high pitching noise, like nails on a chalkboard.

I winced. It seemed to find pleasure in my pain and started closer.

"Stay back!" I shouted. It paused momentarily then narrowed its eyes and came closer. The gravel dug into my feet through the thin material.

"Sadie Kane, isn't it?" I jumped when it spoke. I didn't know some monsters did that. Freak didn't tend to say anything besides, well, 'freak'. The sphinx growled a surprisingly feminine accent to its voice.

"What's it to you?" I glared back, a lot more confident than I felt. When trying to defeat an enemy: bluff, bluff, bluff. It works every time. Well except that one time…..never mind.

"He will be pleased." She continued, ignoring me, circling closer and I backed up against the fence. Not good.

"Who is he?" I shouted at her. She just grinned creepily at me. "All in good time."

I was tired of this commentary and so I stuck with my personal favorite. "_Ha-di!_"

The small alley exploded into bits of pavement and smoke and I heard the sphinx hiss in alarm. I climbed to the top and vaulted over, the cold metal digging into my hand. I hit the ground in a crouch and started running.

I must have injured it pretty bad but it still screeched after me, I knew that wasn't the end of it.

I didn't stop running till I reached Marvin Drive. I doubled over, hands on my knees, gasping for air at the corner. The light was tantalizingly slow and I checked my watch. Nico would be wondering where I was by now. My jeans now had several rips from the explosion and my hands were dirty and scratched.

"Today of all days." I muttered, as the light signaled for me to walk. I glanced over my shoulder as ran. Nothing. Maybe it got bored. Maybe it was so injured it couldn't move.

I stopped right before the Ice Cream Shoppe to do a double check. Should I continue on with my date, or run home and be safe? Date, as long as it didn't appear to come back. That might put Nico in danger. I froze on the sidewalk.

What if Nico was already in danger because of me? What if the sphinx had come when I had been at the ice cream place? I frowned, unhappy with my train of thoughts. Was it right to risk Nico's life? He was just an ignorant human. What would he think of my life? A light bell sound interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, you gonna come in?"

Nico was holding the door to the Ice Cream Shoppe open leaning his head out to grin at me. I swallowed my terrifying thoughts and began towards him. He must have seen me standing outside through the full wall window. His black locks were messier than usual, as if he'd tried to style them and failed. I tried not to laugh at the image of Nico sitting in front of a mirror attempting to style his hair.

"What's so funny?" He asked as I walked to the door.

"Nothing." I snickered. Nico eyed me suspiciously then shrugged. He led us over to a table nearby – by the giant window, like I'd thought. It would also give me a good view if something tried to attack again. It was a high table with polished metal retro round chairs.

"Sorry I'm late." I said as Nico pulled out my chair for me. It was an old-fashioned gesture, not one I'd expect from Nico. "Got held up."

I had to almost jump up onto the red cushion of the chair, using the foot rest as a step.

"What happened?" Nico asked suddenly. I looked down at him from my perch, a lie ready on my tongue about why I was late. But Nico was staring at my leg. Not like _that_, pervs.

He was staring at the patch of red across the side of my knee. The jeans had been cut open, probably from a piece of stone or metal from the explosion I'd caused. It wasn't too big of a tear, but it had scraped my skin pretty badly. It was a shallow cut, but it bled quite a bit.

"Oh, um…" I trailed off. "I, uh, fell."

Nico looked up at me, unleashing the full power of his chocolaty eyes. "Really? That's your excuse?"

Well, it was a really bad lie.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." I crossed my arms defiantly and sat back in the chair.

I figured he was going to question me some more but he just shrugged and glanced down at my leg again.

"Do you need a bandage?"

Caught off guard again, I answered without thinking. "I'm not going to a hospital."

Nico furrowed his brow. Stupid, Stupid! That makes me sound like I'm on the run.

"Did I mention a hospital?"

"But where -?"

"Come on." Nico said grabbing my hand. I blushed furiously, but jumped off the chair. Nico tried to hide it, but his face was totally red too. I struggled to hide my smile.

I didn't really want to leave. At least, not without ice cream. Don't look at me like that! I didn't want to sacrifice my date with Nico to a stupid cut.

"Can we still get ice cream?" I asked and pulled his hand so he turned to face me.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm hungry. And that chocolate caramel flavor sounds really good." I pouted.

Nico sighed dramatically, like it was the hardest thing in his life to get ice cream, and dug a wad of cash out of his pocket.

Ten minutes later, I was feeling like I was on some dramatic high. Maybe from defeating the sphinx( who had yet to show up), maybe from the ice cream (which by the way, tasted awesome), or perhaps from just spending time with Nico.

It took forever to convince him I was fine and he still insisted on covering it with a handkerchief (Seriously, I didn't know those things still existed), which I managed to tie around my leg. It gave me quite a few concerned glances, but I tried to ignore them. I should probably take it off before I get home; Carter would freak.

We were walking along a path in a small park. There were benches and bushes along regular intervals. Green and yellow leaves strewn across the dirt, signaling the coming fall. Birds flittered around from tree to tree, blending against the bright sky.

Nico was still holding my hand and we swung it back in forth like a pendulum. He had gotten double chocolate ice cream and was making sarcastic comments between licks.

Freeze.

Could I do that? Could I just do freeze the world right now, as it is? Was there some kind of spell for that? It was only my first date and I felt like I was flying.

And it wasn't even over yet.

**A/N: Too much romance? Too little? Tell me what you think. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, next's will be better, I hope.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Reviewing is mandatory if any kind of chocolate has been consumed today)**


End file.
